The Next World (DISCONTINUED)
by CreeperGalee
Summary: While Sydelle Maribel and Wayland North are continuing their journey across Saldorra, they run into the Keeper crew. Little did they know at first that Sydelle and Sophie were part of something much bigger than a small teleport mistake. Together, both the Keeper crew and Sydelle and North must defeat enemies that are new and old with the help of newfound allies, Stella and Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

North and I walked up to Lady Aphra's house just as she was walking out.

" Oh! Hello Wayland. Sydelle," she said, nodding her head down.

" Hullo Aphra. I was wondering if me and Sydelle could stay here for a while to rest before continuing with our journey," said North with a grin on his face.

" Of course! Help me get the room ready, would you. Sydelle, would you mind putting this basket outside near the garden?" said Aphra, holding out a wooden basket.

" Of course!" I took the basket from her and walked out towards the garden. I placed the basket in front of it and looked at what she had. _Wow_ I thought. The garden had flourished since I had last been at the house. The plants were strong and thriving. Nothing was looking wilted or dead. Lady Aphra must have really looked after the garden. I took one last glance at the garden and made my way inside. North and Lady Aphra were talking in the room me and North had used many times before.

" Hi," I said as I walked in. " Your garden looks amazing Aphra!"

" Thank you. The warm weather has really made them perk up," she replied. " I'll let you two get settled. Dinner should be here soon." She walked out of the room, leaving us to get settled. I placed my bag on the floor near my bed and lay down. I looked over at North, who was looking for something in his bag. After rummaging through my back for a while, I pulled out _Proper Instruction for Young Wizards._ I took a look at what I had been writing on the back cover. Rummaging through my bag some more, I pulled out a writing quill and was about to start writing when a thought struck me. _What if I could remove the curse from North and place it somewhere else?_ I looked up at North.

" North? Do you have a book with advanced spells and elixirs? I have wanted to learn more than what is in the _Proper Instruction for Young Wizards,_ " I asked.

" Actually I do!" North replied. He pulled a small, leather-bound book out of his bag.

" Before I give this to you, you have to promise not to try any of the spells. If done wrong they could lead to serious injury or death. Do you promise?" he said. He looked at me with sheer seriousness.

" I promise," I told him as a grabbed the book from his hands. It was titled _Advanced Magic._ North went back to looking for whatever it was he was looking for in his bag and I sat down. I flipped through the faded pages until I found the page I was looking for.

 _To transfer a curse from wizard you must have another magical being to take the curse. This process requires large amounts of magic and could prove to be fatal if used too much._ The book explained the process of how one would transfer the curse and the precautions and preparations. The instructions said that the wizard that is having the curse must be asleep, or else it gets very painful and unpleasant. I read the pages over and over again until I had memorized them and had a plan.

" Aphra, please!" I had explained my plan to her and yet she still hadn't said a word.

" All I need is a room as far away from North as possible! You must not tell him where I am or what I did!" I whispered frantically. North was still sleeping and was just about to wake up.

" Fine," she whispered " I have a room at the back of the house that he doesn't know about. It should be safe there. But you must promise me one thing. You cannot get either one of you harmed or killed. Understand?" I nodded and said thank you. She showed me where the room was and I quickly transferred my stuff to there. Now was the time to put my plan in action. I slipped back into our room. I walked over to North and gently awoke him.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning Syd. What's going on?" he asked looking around the room and sitting up.

" I found an elixir that will rid you of your curse. Please let me try it. It is pain free. It will not harm either one of us," I tried to look as calm as I sounded, but was terrified in the inside. Dozens of " _what ifs?"_ Flew around in my head. _What if I mess up and kill or harm him? What if it doesn't work? What if he realizes what I am doing?_ I looked at him and realized he was looking at me.

" Syd, I trust you. I am willing to give it a shot." I pulled out a sleeping draft and opened the bottle.

" This is it," I whispered. I put the flask up to his lips and watched him drink it. The few moments before he fell asleep, he realized what I had done. I saw the look of dismay across his face as he slowly fell asleep.

" I'm sorry" I murmured , a split second before the elixir had taken full effect. Now for part two. I took of the bracelet North had given me, thus getting rid of any bounds to my magic. I gathered up a little bit of magic and whispered and ancient spell, releasing the magic into North.

After I had finished saying the words of the spell, a black, glowing orb formed outside of his body. _The curse_ I thought. Now for the last part. I moved to the other room, taking one last look at North who was sleeping comfortably before leaving, and put the curse inside myself. The curse had to be placed in another magical being and I was the only one around. I immediately felt the difference. My magic was dimmed and my body started hurting beyond belief. I was barely able to keep myself from screaming. I managed to slip my bracelet back on and lay down in the bed. I pulled over my bag in a hurry and opened up a flask of pain elixir to drink. I next drank a bottle of sleeping draft. I fell asleep crying and thinking _I'm so sorry North. I am so sorry…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the short chapters! This is my first FanFiction! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming. _Oh no._ North was yelling at Aphra.

" Where is Syd!" he yelled

" I don't know," she told him in a calm voice.

" I know she is here! Now tell me where she is so I can reverse whatever stupid stunt she pulled!" screamed North. I cringed at the sound of him being so angry. _Please don't tell, Aphra. Please don't tell._ I thought.

" What did she do to me Aphra. At least tell me that." he said in a soft voice. I could sense the sadness in his tone. I could not help but feel the tiniest bit guilty about what I had done. I had broke the promise I made to him and now he would never forgive me. _Please help me Astraea!_ I silently begged.

" She used a spell to remove the curse from you and place it inside of herself," said Aphra, barely above a whisper.

" She promised she wouldn't use any of the spells! She promised!" replied North, back to yelling. " I will search the entire town to find her! Make this easy on everyone and just tell me where she is!" screamed North.

" I can't Wayland. I promised her I wouldn't and I already broke one of the promises I made." I heard the walking of footsteps towards the front door. _She must have gone outside_ I thought. I listened to any noises that suggested North moving and only heard him muttering to himself. I tried to get up, but my legs quickly buckled beneath me with a loud thump as I hit the floor. _Uh oh_. I prayed that North hadn't heard the thud, but to no avail.

" SYD! SYDELLE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!?" he yelled. I heard him running around the house screaming my name, opening doors, and slamming them shut when he saw that I was not in them.

" Wayland? What are you doing! Stop! Go to your room and wait for dinner. When she is ready to see you again she will," roared Aphra, who probably heard all of the commotion from outside of the house. I laid back in bed and fell asleep. _Thank you Astraea_ I prayed before I fell back into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. I froze thinking that North had continued his search and had found me. _Oh_. It was only Aphra bringing food and a basin of water. I tried to stand up to walk over to her, but only managed a step before falling. She put the basin and tray on the floor and rushed over to help me up.

" Are you alright?" she whispered " Do you need anything?"

" No. Everything hurts. I need more pain elixir and sleeping draft," I managed to mutter. She nodded and helped me wash and eat and drink some of the items on my plate. The water felt wonderful against my dry throat. I asked for some more water.

" I must go out for the night," she whispered " Please try and hold on until then. As soon as I get back I will get you what you need." I nodded. I watched as she picked up what she brought and left the room. I took the last of the bottles of sleeping draft and pain elixirs and drank them. I started drifting off into sleep after hearing Aphra telling North not to rip apart the house looking for me. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my door quickly opening and closing. _Aphra is back_ I thought. Then, a warm hand started nudging me awake. _North!_ Sydelle realized with a jolt.

" Syd, wake up! I know what you did! Just wake up!"North growled. I didn't move.

" Sydelle, stop playing. I know you are awake," said North in a voice that held a little bit of annoyance. I still did not move.

He rolled me over and let out a small gasp.

" Syd, how could you do this to yourself," he said in a whisper. Aphra and I noticed yesterday that my hand had started to turn black near the tips of my middle and pointer finger on my right hand. I was welling up with tears. I tried to keep from crying, but one pesky tear still managed to roll down the side of my cheek. North must have noticed because he wiped it off with his thumb. _Wait. He wasn't wearing his gloves! The effects of the curse must have disappeared_ thought Sydelle. Two more tears escaped onto my cheeks. North sat down on the bed and pulled me up into a sitting position. He put my head on his shoulder and embraced me.

" It's ok Syd," North whispered into my ear as I silently cried. He put his lips on my forehead and gently swayed from side to side, and then he rested his head on my hair. I cried until I could not cry anymore. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually North grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.

" Syd, remove the curse. I can't have you live with it," said North.

" No," I choked out. My voice was rough and shaky from crying and not speaking for so long.

" Syd-" started North

" No, North. I will not let you take the curse back. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I am to weak to use any magic and you don't deserve it. North, you did nothing to deserve this," I said, looking down. " It wasn't your fault," I whispered. He lifted up my face so that I was looking at him again.

" You don't deserve it either," he said softly. North pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. He laid my head on his chest and embraced me. I could hear the beating of his heart.

" You know what this means right?" I muttered. I was exhausted.

" No. What does it mean?" he asked, toying with one of my red locks.

" It means you can go to the rankings," I managed to say during a yawn.

" Go to sleep, Syd. We will talk more when you wake up," said North. " And we are going to have an extremely long talk." He laid me back down and tucked the blanket around my chin.

" Good night Syd," North said.

" Good night North" I murmured. Smiling, he brushed a lock of hair out of my face and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I fell into a deep slumber thinking of North, free of his curse, going to be ranked 1st at the rankings.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Any suggestion? I am just starting out and any suggestions would be kindly accepted! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will updating this fairly often. You should expect at least one update each week. Thanks for reading ! Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters or content of Keepers of the lost cities or Brightly Woven.**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling stronger then I did the day before. I tried to stand up and managed to get to the door. I took a deep breath and pulled it open. Shakily, I made my way to North's door. I looked out the window. It was just past dawn. I looked back at North's door and decided not to look in. I wobbled back to the room I had been staying in and sat on the bed. My whole body ached from all of the movement I had made. I lay down and tried to fall back asleep. No matter what I did, I could not get back to sleep. In to much pain to do much else, I opened _Advanced Magic._ I thumbed through the pages, sometimes stopping to read a page that looked interesting, eventually coming back up to the pages on transferring curses. I flipped to the next section and continued on from there. I put the book down and sighed. Lying in bed, I eventually fell asleep again.

I heard the door close as I woke up. North had not yet realized I had waken up, so he was trying to be as quiet as possible. He pulled up a chair to the side of my bed and left the room. I opened my eyes completely and started to sit up, only to be stopped by a searing pain on my back. I quickly laid back down and realized that my earlier adventure had left me in bad shape. I closed my eyes and tried again, this time more successful. This time the pain wasn't as bad as it had currently been. I looked around the room. Nothing had changed. I heard Aphra and North talking outside of my room. I lay back down and thought of what had happened the night before. _Aphra came back_ I thought. _Maybe she has the elixirs._ I was lying there staring at the ceiling when North came in again, noticing this time that I awake.

" Good Morning Syd," he said. He had a cup of water with him and three elixirs.

" Good Morning." I noticed first that the elixirs were a sleeping draft, a pain elixir, and some kind of weird, light blue elixir that I could not name. North dropped off the elixirs on the table that was pushed off on the other side of the room, and cmae over to help me sit up. I winced a little bit as I finally sat up.

" What's wrong?" asked North, sitting down in the chair he pulled up, looking very concerned.

" My back is just sore from walking around this morning. It's nothing that bad," I said.

" Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked while handing me the cup of water. I took a big gulp, enjoying the feel of the water down my throat, and answered.

" I didn't want to wake you up. It was very early and you need to sleep." I replied.

" You still could have Syd. I wouldn't have minded." replied North.

" How's Aphra?" I asked.

" Well, she wasn't happy when I told her about when I found you, but she is no longer seething. She arrived not to long ago actually." he said, looking at me as I finished the cup of water. He took the cup and gently placed it on the floor behind him.

" What is the third elixir for?" I asked " The blue one? What does it do?" North smiled.

" It's for our journey of course!" he exclaimed.

" What journey? I am not fit to travel," I replied.

" Thus the elixir! It will make you strong enough to travel." North said, his grin huge. I couldn't help but laughing, but that only brought another wave of pain to my back, causing me grimace in pain.

" Hold on," North went to the table and gave me the three elixirs. " We will leave in the morning to go to the rankings," he said as I slowly started to drift off into sleep. He brushed his fingers against my forehead.

" Sleep well my beautiful, beautiful darling," he whispered

The next day I helped North get our bags together.

" How are you feeling?" asked North.

" Better. The blue elixir really worked," I replied. I laid the _Proper Instruction for Young Wizards_ and _Advanced Magic_ down at the bottom of my bag. I zipped it up and laid it on the bed next to North's bag. I sat down on the bedding and looked up at the ceiling and thought of my loom. I wish I still had it with me, but I needed it for more important reasons than weaving back then. I still could remember it's broken pieces getting consumed by the hungry flames of the fire.

" Are you ready to go?" asked North, breaking me out of my trance.

" Yes." We walked out and thanked Aphra.

" Thank you for everything Aphra," I said, making sure she understood what I meant.

" Anytime," she said, nodding her head down once, knowing that I was talking about the promises I had made her keep.

"Thank you again Aphra," said North. " We best be going now if we want to make it to Provincia in time for the rankings." explained North as we started heading away from the house. We walked up the familiar path that leads us to Provincia. A little while after we left, North lifted his cape and wrapped it around us. We landed with a small thud in the middle of a field.

" Why did you bring us here?" I asked.

" It puts us on an easier route," replied North. He pulled out a map and showed me where we stood.

" We are about three days away from Fairwell. Do we have time to stop by?" I asked, looking off into the distance.

" Actually I was hoping we could stop by there myself. There is some business I need to take care of in the town," replied North. We started walking towards the far off city.

* * *

 **Special Chapters coming up! Suggestions? Comments? Cheese? (Cheese is always welcome in the review section!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! As I promised this weeks chapter is out! I'm sorry it came out so late but it's here! Here is some cheese to make it better! *gives cheese* This is an extremely special chapter! It is now NORTH'S POINT OF VIEW! Yay! Well, enough talking! Lets get to reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Brightly Woven or Keepers of the Lost Cities.**

* * *

I watched as Sydelle walked in front of me, taking in the view of Fairwell from atop the hill. The view from here was fantastic. It was getting dark and I knew that both of us were tired. We walked down the hill and into the city, passing many closing stores, taverns, and inns. We walked a tiny bit farther and stopped in front of Mrs. Pemberly's building.

" Do you need me to carry your bag Syd?" I asked, noticing how she was only just barely able to keep it from sliding off her back.

" No. I'm alright. It is only a little bit farther," she replied. Her bright red hair shone in the moonlight. _I am so lucky to have her_ North thought. Sydelle was brave, smart, and caring. North didn't know why she would stay with a cursed wizard like him. North and Sydelle walked up to the door of Mrs. Pemberly's inn.

" Hello! Back already?" Mrs. Pemberly chirped.

" Hello Mrs. Pemberly. Do you have a room available?" asked Syd.

" Come! I have a room you can use for 10 gold per night, if it is good with you," said Mrs. Pemberly.

" That would be perfect," said Syd, smiling. Mrs. Pemberly led us to a room on the second floor. She gave us the keys and went back downstairs to wait for any other customers who might come in later. Syd walked up to the bed near the window and placed her bag on the floor next to it. She fell back onto the bed and sighed.

" When are the rankings?" She asked as I sat on the bed near the wall.

" They are in a month. We should be able to get there and find a place to stay before they start," I told her as she slipped under her blankets. I pulled mine up over myself.

" Good night Syd,"

" Good night," she replied. I watched her as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, I woke before Syd. I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. I took a piece of paper out of my bag and wrote a note for when she woke up.

 _Dear Syd,_

 _I went into town. I should be back before sunset. Do not worry. If you need anything Mrs. Pemberly is downstairs. Have fun today._

 _North_

I left the note on top of her bag where I knew she would see it and walked out into the town. _First stop, the wood shop_. I walked down the many streets until I finally found what I was looking for. The sign read _NOLLERS WOOD SHOP._ I walked into the store and looked around. Wood had been piled up high against all of the walls in the room.

" Hello!" boomed a deep voice from the back of the shop. I walked over to the source to find a plump man sitting behind a cluttered desk with an array of tools on it.

" Hello, Mr. Noller was it?" I asked. He chuckled.

" The one and only. Now what do you need today?" he asked.

" I was wondering if you had any wood that would be good for a loom," I told him.

" Ah! Making a loom for your lady, eh?" I could feel my cheeks turning red." Follow me. I have just the right type of wood for the job." I followed him past shelf after shelf filled with different types of woods ranging from dark red to light brown. We stopped in front of a shelf with bright white wood and a subtle brown colored wood. He ran his hands down the different types of wood until he found what he was looking for.

" This should do the job, lad. Do you need help to construct the loom?" he asked, handing me the thin, white wood he had picked out.

" Actually yes. If it is not a problem," I asked.

" It's no problem lad," he chuckled. Mr. Noller lead me to the cluttered desk. He took the wood and showed me how to cut it and put it together. After a while he walked away, letting me finish it while he helped another customer. When he came back, I had almost finished. He helped me put the holes into the top and bottom for the pegs, and fit them into place. Hours had past since I first walked into the store, and the sun was starting to set. I took a step back to admire the work we had done. The loom was bigger than Sydelle's last one and was bright white.

" Thank you Mr. Noller." I gave him his pay.

" Anytime lad."

" Thank you again! Have a great night!" I called as I left the shop. He waved as I started down the street, towards Mrs. Pemberly's. As I walked in I noticed that Mrs. Pemberly was not at the desk. _That is unusual._ Mrs. Pemberly almost never left her post at the front desk. I cautiously made my way to our room, stopping in front of the door. The door was ajar, so I looked inside. Mrs. Pemberly and Syd were eating together, laughing at something Mrs. Pemberly had said. Mrs. Pemberly stood and picked up both of their plates.

" Sleep well Sydelle. I enjoyed our little talk," said Mrs. Pemberly. Putting her hand on Syd's head.

" I did as well. Thank you, and have a good night." Mrs. Pemberly left the room bumping into me on her way out.

"Oh! Hello Wayland! Me and Sydelle were just having dinner. Sleep well," she said

" Thank you. " I walked into the room just as Syd had finished fishing out a book from her bag.

" Hello North. Where were you?" she asked looking up from the page she had opened up to.

" I was making you something," I said looking down. I slowly pulled the loom out from behind my back. Syd's eyes widened at the sight of the new loom. She jumped up off the bed and hugged me.

" Thank you!" she said " It's beautiful!" I handed it to her and she eagerly took it from my hands. She sat down on the bed and looked it over. I sat down on the bed and smiled at her childish excitement. By that point Syd had stopped turning the loom over and was staring at it intently.

" Are you alright Syd?" I asked. The way that she was just staring at it was starting to frighten me.

" Yes. I was just thinking of what I could make using it." She leaned down and shuffled things around in her bag.

" You should sleep Syd. We still have a long day ahead of us if we want to get to the rankings in time" I told her as I slowly started to get under the blankets. She sighed and put the loom down by her bed. Pulling her own blankets on her, she took one last look at her loom before resting her head on her pillow.

* * *

 **Well? What do you think? I know it isn't the best, but this only my first fanfiction. I am still learning! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? Write a review! Cheese is always welcome in the review section!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! The next chapter is here! Enjoy! Read and reread!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brightly woven or Keeper of the Lost Cities.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Syd weaving on her loom. The threads in her hands seemed to glow brightly as she wove them together. She was humming something quietly. It was quite peaceful and soothing. I noticed that she pulled out a sewing needle. _Weaving does not use sewing needles. What is she using it for?_ I wondered. Then, she struck herself with it. She waited until it pooled up a little, and pressed it to the top left corner of the yarn. The whole piece lit up for a moment and the room became warmer. _So that is how she made this cloak warm_ North marveled. She started weaving again, her hands a blur as the thread made it's way onto the loom. I started to sit up, but then a humongous boom rang out through the city. Syd and me both ran up to the window and looked outside. My mouth dropped. Flying over the southern part of the city was a dark purple dragon, fire and all.

" North where did that dragon come from? It is open fields surrounding Fairwell. It should have been noticed long before it came in to the actual city!" said Syd.

" It must have flown over the clouds where it would not be seen," I answered studying the dragon's movements.

" The weird part is, it does not seem to be wanting to harm anyone. Only scare us, almost as if it is looking for something," she pointed out. It was true. The dragon was not destroying anything or attacking people. It was flying over the city, roaring and breathing plumes of fire over the houses. Then it clicked.

" Syd, get down on the ground," I told her. I got on my knees and pulled her down next to me.

" Why? What did you see?" Another large roar tore through the city, knocking us both over.

" I think that this is Dorwan's doing. Remember the rover beetle?" I asked, peeking over the rim of the window to check on the dragon's position.

" I thought that he was sent away to Auster!" Syd exclaimed.

" So did I," I told her. I looked out the window again and saw the tail of the dragon just over the roof of the building. I motioned for Syd to be quiet. All of the sudden, the dragon roared louder than he ever had. The building shook so much that all of the glass broke. Then, the building started tilting.

"NORTH!"

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled. The furniture in the room was starting to move towards the wall with the door, bringing us with it. I quickly grabbed Syd, seeing the terror in her eyes, and wrapped my cloak around us. When we had safely twisted 5 streets away, I let go of Syd and twisted back to Mrs. Pemberly's.

" MRS. PEMBERLY!" I called. I kept calling until I found her in a closet on the first floor.

" Mrs. Pemberly! Are you alright?" I asked, pulling her from the closet.

" HELP!" She screeched, grabbing on to my shirt. I wrapped my cloak around her and teleported back to where Syd was. Or at least where she used to be. _Why can she not just stay in one place!_ I wondered. I placed Mrs. Pemberly on the road and twisted back into the building. The dragon let out a large spurt of fire and the building was now ablaze. I rocketed up to our room just in time to see my old capes go up in a whirlwind of color and disappear. I twisted outside of the building and started running towards the next street, but remembered the burning building. I used my magic to summon a wall of water and drench the building, also pushing it back into position. The dragon was unhappy with this and swooped down towards me, landing 10 feet away. With another swipe of my cloak, I had swarmed the dragon with fire. It roared loudly and started towards me, only to be stopped by a sword. The dragon went limp and fell on its side. I walked up to it and poked it with my foot. No movement. I tried to look around to see who had aided me in killing the beast, but saw no one. _Sydelle_ I thought, though there was no sign of my red haired assistant.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the review section! Hallelujah! _Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar_ comes out in 3 days! HUZZUH! Until next time my little Camem-bears! Be sure to check out my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LODESTAR CAME OUT THIS WEEK! YESS! I finished within 3 days and of course Shannon had to leave us on ANOTHER cliffhanger!. I won't spoil it for those of you who have not read it yet. If you don't have it make sure to find out any way to get it! In Lodestar's honor, I am posting aqll of the chapter leading up to the Crossover section. Yes I know, I probably should have said that the actually crossover part doesn't kick in for a little bit...hahah..please don't kill me! Don't worry though! It is coming! Here is the next chapter my little Camembears!**

* * *

Syd raced down the streets of Fairwell, not stopping until she reached a small tavern near the back of the city. After North had left, she had raced inside the building to retrieve their stuff. After putting all of their items in a new building and finding North's old, tattered cloaks, she had gone to get Mrs. Pemberly. When she saw that the dragon was attacking North, she had found a sword and killed it. Now she was stuck in a tiny little tavern, with a frightened old woman, and no idea where North was. _Great._ I walked up to Mrs. Pemberly, who was still on the bed curled up in a tight ball.

" Mrs. Pemberly? Do you need anything?" I asked, rubbing her arm. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes even tighter together. I started pacing the room. Then I thought of something. When North had come to Auster to save me, I had lead them to me since I was a jinx. If I took my bracelet off, even for a short amount of time, North would be able to detect where we were. I quickly sat on a chair and unclasped my bracelet. As soon as it fell off a wave of pain overtook me. I had to bite my lips so hard to keep from screaming, that I started to taste blood. I managed a couple more seconds, but could not stand the pain for any longer. I swiped my bracelet off the table and quickly clasped it shut. I sighed deeply and laid back even farther in my seat. _Did North sense my magic?_ I wondered. Not even a second later did a figure appear at the door. I stood up and immediately sat back down. The pain might have mostly gone away, but there were still some remnants of it left. I looked over at the figure and gasped. Standing right in front of me was Reuel Dorwan.

" Hello Sydelle. Long time no see." He started walking towards Mrs. Pemberly.

" Don't touch her," I warned, staring him dead in the eye.

" You were quite helpful by letting me detect where you were." He looked down at Mrs. Pemberly, who had gone completely pale. " I really did not think Wayland was this soft. Saving a woman's life even though it is so close to being over.

" How did you get back to Palmarta," I asked.

" Well, the new king and I became quite good friends. He simply snuck me in," replied Dorwan, shrugging. He pulled out his dagger. " I told you I would get your blood. When I rule the world, I can owe it all to you for letting me come to get you." He let out a small burst of ice and turned to look at me.

" Goodbye Sydelle. You really have helped me so much." He sent a spike of ice under me, freezing me to the spot. I tried to wriggle out, but could not. I couldn't take off my bracelet either because I would end up destroying Fairwell along with me and Dorwan. _And North_ I added. How could I alert North to the danger without taking off my bracelet. Then, I remembered that the sword was still under the chair I was in and, as far as I could tell, Dorwan had not realized that it was there. Dorwan stepped closer and gave me the tiniest cut on the cheek. As soon as the blood started welling up, Dorwan wiped it off with his finger. He licked the finger and grinned.

" Once I finish collecting the rest of your blood, and I get rid of all of those standing in my way, I will rule all of Palmarta. Then, I will use my power to rule the rest of the world. I wish you would have been able to see what an amazing world I will make, but some sacrifices must be made in order have a perfect world," said Dorwan

" Any world you live in is definitely not perfect," I growled. Dorwan turned around to look at the photo on the wall. _The perfect distraction._ I used my feet to grab the sword and lifted it up. I aimed it and cut off my bracelet. The effect was immediate. Dorwan whirled around as I dropped the sword. I let myself scream this time, hoping it would help North find me. I tried to find the magic that had helped me against Dorwan once before. The pain did not help, but I managed to find it tucked away in the corner of my mind. I clenched my fists and stopped screaming. The door flew open and the person who owned the building stepped in. Dorwan swiftly killed him and returned to me. He cut my arm and, once again, wiped the blood off with his finger. The cut was deep and burned. He raised his dagger and prepared to use a killing shot.

" Don't," I said through clenched teeth. The ground started to shake beneath us.

" Go ahead. Kill us all. You will be a murderer," said Dorwan, sneering. He stepped forward and fell to the ground.

" Thanks to you I already am." I let myself feed the quake energy from all of my feelings. Hatred against Dorwan, my anger, the thought of all of the lives I had to save. I tried to stop the quake, but found that I could not. My connection to the world was about to snap and I needed to stop the quake before it killed innocent people. _Wait,_ I wondered _What if I simply changed the quake to something else?_ I quickly thought of happy things. My parents, Henry and me playing hide and seek in the mountains as young children, North. That did it. The quake stopped and was replaced by a storm. By then I was barely able to keep myself from passing out from the pain, but I knew that if I stopped now, I might not be able to stop Dorwan. I focused on where Dorwan was now walking towards me and let the littlest bit of anger push its way into my mind. A bolt of lightning came into the room and hit the spot where Dorwan was. He screamed and used a spell to douse the flames. Using some kind of spell, he lifted into the air and disappeared. The connection snapped. My eyes fluttered shut and I let my head go limp.

* * *

 **Welp! There it is! Hope it wasn't to bad! Comments? Suggestion? Cheese? All of these are welcomed in the comment section! On to the next chapter! Also check out my profile and other stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the second chapter in a row! The next chapter is going to begin the actual "crossover" part of this crossover. You see, this story started off not being a crossover, but then I turned it into one! Enjoy my little Camembears!**

* * *

I woke up on the chair I had been on. Most of the ice had thawed out and the sword was still where I had let it drop. I scanned the room for It was exactly as I remembered it, except for the fact that Mrs. Pemberly was now missing. I tested out how well my legs were and found out that they were strong enough to walk on. I walked up to the door and looked outside into the hallway. Nobody was out in the hallway so I started down the hallway. Door after door and hallway after hallway, I was met by silence. I found my way to the entrance to the building and looked outside. People were going on with their normal lives. I wandered out into the street and started towards Mrs. Pemberly's building. It had been fixed and the fire put out. I walked inside and saw Mrs. Pemberly messing with some papers behind her desk. Her back was to me so I went up to the desk.

" Mrs. Pemberly?" I asked softly. She whipped around and looked at me in shock.

" Sydelle? My goodness!" She came around the desk and hugged me. I returned the hug and waited until she eventually pulled away.

" I haven't seen you since the day of the fire!" she exclaimed.

" How long ago was that?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

" About three days ago, my dear," she answered, taking a seat behind her desk again.

" Do you know where North is?" I asked.

" He went to help the villagers. He is looking for some money," she replied, still looking me over.

" What happened?" I asked. She lead me over to some chairs and we sat down.

" Well, after that man came in I passed out. North said that there was some kind of earthquake and storm after, but I truly do not see how that could happen," she said. I nodded, but looked down. " When I woke up again, I was in a weird room in a random building. I could barely see and ran until I found my place. I ran into North and told him what happened. North said you were missing and was going to look for you after he finished working. I bet he will be pleased to see you."

" When will he be back?" I asked.

" Around sunset. It depends on how many villagers need him," she told me. " If you would like, I could give you some things to do," she added.

" Of course!" I replied. We walked back to the desk, and she slipped behind it. She put a big box on the table.

" This needs to be delivered to Mrs. Darson. He are the directions. When you come back, I have a couple other packages that have to be delivered." I walked out and started towards Mrs. Darson's shop. She owned an antique shop close by. As I walked in I saw figurines, old books, and a few statues here and there. I went to the desk where a petite, plump woman was sitting.

" Hello! I have a package for you from Mrs. Pemberly." I handed her the package.

" Thank you, dear! Have a great day!" Mrs. Darson seemed like a cheerful, kind person. I said goodbye and walked back to Mrs. Pemberly's to retrieve the next package. _I wonder if I will run into North somehow._ I pushed the thought away and kept walking towards Mrs. Pemberly's.

* * *

 **Yikes! Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be a whole lot better! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome int he comment section! Check out my profile and other stories! See you in the next chapter my little Camembears!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the crossover chapter! Enjoy it and treat it well! I don't have a real good schedule, but I will post at least once a week, probably on saturdays. Enjoy my little Camembears!**

* * *

I had one package left to deliver. Hours had passed since I had delivered the first package to Mrs. Darson. Since then I had practically seen half of Fairwell. The package I had now was to Mr. Colar. He was a nice man who ran a bookstore. I met him on my previous visit to Fairwell when I ran away from North. _How foolish I had been_ I thought. I made way up to his store and walked in.

" Hello?" I called.

" Well, if it isn't my old refugee!" said Mr. Colar. He came over and enveloped me in a hug.

" What brings you back to my store?" he asked.

" I have a package from Mrs. Pemberly for you," I told him.

" Ah, Mrs. Pemberly. What a kind woman. Thank you.."

" Sydelle," I said.

" Sydelle, hmm, I like that name. How did you like the books?" he asked.

" They were very helpful, thanks again," I told him

" Well then, Thank you Sydelle! Feel free to come over at any time!" he exclaimed.

" Your welcome! Have a great day!" I walked out of his store and started back to Mrs. Pemberly's. I walked past a bustling street and went down the next street. Then I realized, our stuff was still in the room where Dorwan had caught me. I covered myself in the black cloak and thought of the room. I twisted safely to the doorway. Nothing had changed. I grabbed our stuff and twisted to the room me and North had shared. The room was a wreck. None of the furniture had been put back and the blanket of North's bed had been thrown on the floor. I put the bags and my new loom on the floor. I pushed all of the furniture into place and put the blanket back on the bed. I put North's stuff on his bed and my stuff on mine. I left my loom on a chair facing the door, so if I was not in the room when North came back, he would at least know I was safe and knew where he was. I started downstairs, but then realized that Mrs. Pemberly would get confused on how I got into the building. I twisted outside, then walked in. I said hello to Mrs. Pemberly and asked if there was anything else she needed me to do.

" Well, I need some thyme from the market. Do you think you could get me some?" She asked.

" Of course." She handed me a small bag of coins and I was off. I made my way to the market and started walking down the many stalls. People were selling cheese, herbs, and wheat. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around. Standing right there in front of me was Wayland North. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He returned the hug and we just stood there like that for a few moments.

" Are you alright," North finally whispered, his face buried in my hair

" I'm fine. What about you?" I asked, pulling away to look at him. He looked about he same as he did when I had last seen him, except he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

" A lot better now that I have you back," he said, pulling me back into an embrace. I pulled away from him once again.

" Come on. I have to pick something up for Mrs. Pemberly and I bet you have things you need to do. Oh, and your bag is in you room," I said, blushing a little bit.

" True. Well, I will see you later then. No more disappearing for 3 days and coming back all scratched up. What happened?" he asked. I realized that I still had my wounds that Dorwan had gave me.

" I will explain later," I said softly, looking down. He rested an arm on my shoulder, forcing me to look him in the eyes. _Those eyes. The eyes that I had fallen in love with_ I thought. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and started walking away. I felt giddy. I finally had North back. Then I heard North call out.

" Syd!"

" Yes?" I answered, confused.

" I love you," he said with an awkward smile, running his fingers through his hair. Then, he turned around and walked away. My heart skipped a beat. He had actually said it. He said he loved me. Those three words might have been said over and over again for many different reasons, but they still meant the world to me.

" I love you to," I whispered, even though he clearly could not hear me. I walked over to the lady selling herbs and asked for thyme. I was barely even paying attention as I handed her the money and took the thyme. I walked off, thinking of those three words, and realized that I had gone on the wrong path. I was now on an empty street. There was no one outside to help me find my way back. I was about to turn around when a big bang sounded from behind me. A bright light flashed and 5 people fell onto the road from thin air. I took a step back and gasped.

" Uh, Sophie? This doesn't look like Prentice's cottage," said one of the boys.

* * *

 **LET THE CROSSOVER BEGIN! Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! Sorry if I don't update this story very often. School gets in the way often! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the review section! Until next time my little Camembears!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my little Camembears! How are you all? I know it has been to long since this has been updated, and for that I apologize. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy it! My other fan fiction, Miraculous Americans?, has also been updated, so be sure to check it out! Also, be on the look out for my upcoming new fan fiction! It probably will not be here for another week, but it will come soon enough. Here is a hint on what it is a fan fiction of: "Spider Dance" and "Hopes and Dreams". Enjoy!**

* * *

Sophie looked around. This was definitely _not_ where they were supposed to be. An older looking girl with red hair was standing not to far away from them, looking shocked. Sophie's mind was filled with the hum of human minds and other minds that had magic swirling in them. The weird thing was, the girl had a _lot_ of magic swirling around her mind. _Wait, was I saying magic?_

" Ummm, Hello! I am Sophie Foster. This is Dex, Keefe, Fitz, and Biana. We are new around here, so I was wondering if you could possibly help us, at all?" I said. The girl reached for her other hand and grabbed the clasp for her bracelet. I thought for a moment that she was going to take it off, but instead she just held it like she was prepared to take it off at any moment. The weirdest part was that she did not seemed to be all to surprised about how we had gotten there.

" Sure. I am Sydelle Mirabil. Follow me." We followed her from around many different alleys and streets. As the streets became busier, I blocked out the noises coming from all of the human's minds.

 _Sophie?_ Fitz transmitted.

 _Yes Fitz?_

 _There is something about this girl that I don't trust. She is really mysterious._

 _There is definitely something up with her._ I replied _I am going to look inside her mind._

 _Not without me!_ Fitz transmitted back. Keefe was glaring at me and Fitz. Dex and Biana were looking at the passing people and stores. The feeling of Fitz entering my mind snapped me back to reality. I pushed my mind into hers. There were _tons_ of emotions and images floating around her head. Multiple pictures of an older boy kept popping up followed by trails of happyness. A picture of another man came up. He was extremely creepy and was missing an eye and an ear. Trails of fear, anger, and vengeance followed these pictures and were strong. Fitz and I kept looking around her mind until I found a string of something.

 _Maybe this can lead us to something_ I transmitted to him. We followed the long trail until a trail of memories popped up. It showed so much of what happened to her. Her old home, a mysterious illness that had almost killed her, finding out about something called a jinx, and that boy came up so many times. We found out that his name was Wayland North.

 _They must be in love_ Fitz said. Then, three more memories popped up. Two were recent events I realized. The first one was of the boy, Wayland, telling Sydelle that he love her for the first time. The second one was clouded by so much anger and vengeance that it was hard to decipher. Fitz and I finally managed to get through the blockage to see the man with the missing eye staring right back at us. I remembered that his name was Reuel Dorwan. As I watched the memory I realized just how much had happened to her. The memory continued on. She was delivering packages and was going to get thyme. That was when Wayland came into the story again and said he loved her. Her emotions were strong, but in a way that seemed as if they were contained somehow, then she remembered that in a way they _were_ contained. The last memory was of when she had first found out she was a jinx. It was sad. The memory was long because it also showed that she was kidnapped. Fitz and me left her mind and looked at each other. We had learned so much about her life. We followed her up to a bigger building and walked in. A small, old lady was sitting at a desk.

" Hello Sydelle! Who are these young people," she said. She was cheerful and sweet.

" They are just some friends. Here is the thyme you needed. Here is some coin for them as well." Sydelle handed the lady the money and then started up the stairs. Biana looked at me and I shrugged. The group followed her upstairs to the second floor where she stopped in front of a door. She knocked, and when no one answered she stepped inside. We walked in after her and she took a seat on the bed near the door. We all walked in and sat on the chairs and second bed in the room. We just sat there in complete silence, nobody speaking. Then Biana spoke up.

" Why are there two beds in the room?" she asked. Sydelle blushed.

" I am sharing it with my friend. We are traveling together," Sydelle replied, looking down at the bed. " I was wondering, how did you guys twist out of the sky?" I quickly answered before anyone else asked what she meant.

" It was a special trick we learned from our magister. You did not have to pay for us by the way. What was it for?" I asked.

" A room. I could only get you one, but there should be enough room for all of you," she said " No problem. By the way, did you guys feel something in your mind on your way here? Or am I just imagining things?" My hands went pale.

" No," I replied. The others said no as well, and I could tell Fitz was a little bit guilty.

 _Don't feel guilty Fitz. I can't have your mind break_ I transmitted to him.

" I can show you to your room. It is this room but on the floor above," Sydelle said.

" Thanks again," I said.

" Anytime. If you need anything you can come to me or Mrs. Pemberly." She must have seen the confused looks on our faces as we all stood up, because she then said " She was the lady at the desk when we first walked in. She is very kind and owns the building. She has done a lot for me." Then, she showed us our room and left. I explained all that me and Fitz had learned to the others.

" Ok. Let me get this straight. We are stuck, BACK IN TIME!?" yelled Keefe.

" It's not that bad. Sydelle seemed pretty nice," said Biana, shyly. Dez was pale and was sitting in the corner of the room in a chair, staring off into space.

" Guys, calm down. We are going to be fine," assured Fitz " I can try and contact my dad using my imparator." Fitz pulled out the little gadget and walked to the side of the room.

" Well, everyone get comfy, because I don't think we are getting out of this mess any time soon." I said.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Sorry for the long wait. I was UBER busy! I should (hopefully) be updating more frequently! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the review section! Any guesses for what my next fan fiction is based on? Tell me in the review section! Until next time my little Camembears! Creeper out!**


	10. Chapter 10

I was weaving on my loom when North came back. He must have seen my troubled expression because he immediately came over to me.

" Are you alright?" he asked, looking me over.

" Honestly, I don't know anymore. So many things have happened and changed in the last few days," I told him, not taking my eyes of my loom. I explained everything that had happened since I had last seen him. His eye filled with fury once I got to the part of Dorwan.

" That vile rot!" North yelled.

" North, I am alright. Don't worry. We _will_ find him and he _will_ pay." I reached my hand out and rested it on his shoulder.

" I know. I just hate that I wasn't there to help you. What happened next?" he asked, still fuming.

" Well, after I met you I was walking to Mrs. Pemberly's, but got lost. I was turning around to leave the road, but a loud boom and bright light came, dropping 5 kids out of the sky. The girl who seems to almost be the leader, Sophie Foster, said that it was just a trick that their magister had taught them, but I don't think that it is true. I mean, when does twisting make loud noises and bright lights!" I exclaimed.

" You are right. Twisting never…" A knock at the door cut North off. I walked over and opened it.

" Oh! Hello Mrs. Pemberly. Is there something I could do for you?" I asked.

" No no. A girl came in looking for you and the other girl you brought with you. The one with brown eyes she said. She is on the 5th floor. She said you could bring North. Said that she knows you both," Mrs. Pemberly finished.

" Oh, thank you." Mrs. Pemberly left and I sat down on my bed. North sat down next to me.

" You know I am going with you," North said.

" I know," I whispered.

" Syd?" North said softly,

" What is going on? Why me? Why now of all times?" I could barely keep back my tears.

" Syd, it's going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." He wrapped an arm around me pulling me towards him. I buried my head into his shoulder.

" Well, we might as well find out who our mystery guest is," I said. We both stood up and walked up to the 5th floor, where we were met by Sophie and the boy who I was pretty sure was Fitz.

"Hi," said Sophie.

" Hi," I replied. We just stood there until a crash from one of the other rooms sounded. We rushed towards it and opened the door to find a girl with dirty blonde hair and a star necklace fighting a boy with yellow eyes and silver hair. Different colored lights were coming out of their hands and behind them. The girl had a dagger and was swishing it around at the boy. The boy had a bow and was shooting arrows at her. One of the arrows struck the girl and they stopped. The girl appeared to be unharmed and the arrow disappeared.

" Better than last time, but you are still a little slow on the release. Remember, fully drawn back and released in two seconds or less," The girl told the boy, who just grunted and looked our way.

" Oh, um hello!" said the girl, smiling awkwardly.

" Hello," said Sophie. Fitz gave a little wave and North just stared at them, crossing his arms. If looks could kill, both of them would have fallen to North's glare.

" Hi. Could you please explain... this?" Sophie asked, waving her arms around the room.

" Absolutely! But first, introductions! My name is Stella! I already know who you all are though. Sophie the telepath, inflictor, teleporter, and polygot. Then there is Sydelle, the jinx." I felt unease swell inside of me. " This is Oliver by the way. Then you guys are Fitz and North!"

" Ok then, now that we know each other's names, how about you tell us why we are here," growled North. He was now grasping his cloak and I was praying he would not twist us out before Stella explained what we were doing.

" Yes! Sydelle and Sophie are here because they are needed to, um, help? Well, there is a great evil, and you guys are part of the sisterhood that could stop it!" exclaimed Stella. Oliver was just standing behind her, bow and arrow ready, staring right back at a still glaring North.

" I know this is a lot to take in, so I will give you a day or two before I go into detail. Good night! See you in two days!" We left without another word and went to our separate rooms. I said my prayers and climbed into bed without saying anything to North. All of the events that had happened in the previous days have really taken a toll on me. Now this? Some sort of random sisterhood? I felt North lay down next to me on my bed. I tensed up for a moment, but quickly relaxed. North was the only person who I really trusted at this point. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. I don't know how or when, but I eventually fell asleep to the rising and falling of North's breaths.


End file.
